Don't Worry
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan finds out that he's pregnant and has to tell his parents that he's a Carrier. They don't take the news very well and Dan gets hurt. Phil is there to make sure that Dan stays happy and healthy for the baby.


"Do you think mum and dad will be excited?" Dan Howell asked as he looked over at his boyfriend, Phil Lester, as they were sat next to each other in the cab.

Phil looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Dan, come on. What do you mean? They have to be excited. It's not very often a man is pregnant. This is like a miracle that you're absolute to have children. Yeah they'll be excited," he responded.

It's been two months since Dan had found out that he was pregnant with his boyfriends child.

Dan was so excited, as he had always known that he was a Carrier ever since he was a teenager, and that he was able to have children. He had told Phil as soon as they started dating, which was three years ago. They were both excited that they were going to be able to have a child together, and not have to adopt from someone else. That's what they were most excited about. They weren't many Carriers out there so Dan felt very lucky.

Dan was 23-years-old and Phil was 28-years-old. It was the perfect time to start having children, they always talked about wanting to raise a family together.

But now, Dan and Phil were on their way to visit Dan's family to tell them that Dan was pregnant and that they were going to have a child together. Dan's mom and dad had no clue that Dan was a Carrier. Dan had kept it to himself ever since he was 15-years-old.

"But, they don't know I'm a Carrier. I don't even think they've heard of them!" Dan yelled.

"You're going to be just fine. I'm sure they'll love you still and support you," Phil assured him.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Here we are." Dan looked up as soon as he heard the cab driver speak.

"Oh, thank you..." Dan said. He watched as Phil opened the door.

"Good luck with telling your parents," The driver said.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at the cab driver. "Huh?" He asked.

"My brother's a Carrier." The driver said, smiling.

"Oh, wow. Really? That's amazing. I'm surprised as there aren't that many of us out there," Dan said.

"Yeah, he's already had a baby and mum and dad are in love with the baby now. I'm sure your parents will be shocked at first but... they'll come around to the idea. It'll just take some time. Good luck," The driver said. He gave Dan a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. That really does mean a lot to me," Dan whispered. He also smiled. He grabbed Phil's hand and followed him out of the cab. He watched as the cab drove away. He sighed as he looked back at Phil. "That was weird but kind of awesome at the same time, huh?"

"How funny that are cab driver knows someone who is also a Carrier?" Phil asked.

"But... he did make me feel slightly less nervous about telling mum and dad," Dan said.

"Come on. Let's get going," Phil said. He led the way up to the porch and he knocked on the door once they were up to the door. Phil looked over at Dan and bit his lip. He went to say something but he stopped when the door opened.

"Daniel! Philip! What a lovely surprise," Dan's mom said.

"Hello mum," Dan greeted as he gave her a hug. He and Phil walked into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Howell. How are you?" Phil asked as gave Dan's mom a hug.

"Oh Phil. You know you can call me Diane," Dan's mom said.

"Is dad home?" Dan asked as he looked up at his mom.

"Of course. He's in the living room," Diane said. She led the way to the living room.

Dan's father, John, was already sitting on the couch and was currently watching TV. John looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Dan and Phil walk into the living room, it had been a while since he had seen either of them. "Hello boys." He said as he sat up.

"Dad, you don't have to stand up," Dan said. He sat down next to his dad and gave him a hug.

"It's been a while since we've seen you Daniel," Diane said as she sat down in the chair.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could visit you guys more but you know... we've just been crazy busy with our radio show schedule and travelling. It takes too much of our time," Dan said. He rolled his eyes and then he looked over at his mom.

"You don't have to apologizing. We know how busy you get," Diane said.

"So, there's actually a reason why I came over today... and I'm kind of nervous about telling you this because I'm not exactly sure how you're going to react to this. It's very important to me and I need you to know that," Dan said as he looked at his parents back and forth.

"Go on then. What's this important thing you have to tell us?" John asked.

Dan took a deep breath. He look up at Phil, who gave him a nod.

"Daniel?" Diane asked as she stared at her son. "What's going on?"

"How do you guys feel... about having some grandchildren?" Dan asked.

"Grandchildren? Dan, what on Earth are you going on ab- oh! Oh my goodness. Are you adopting children? Dan, this is great news!" Diane exclaimed, a big smile forming on her face. "When are you adopting?" She asked, the smile still on her face.

"Mum-" Dan groaned and shook his head. "I'm not adopting because I-I don't have to adopt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked, staring at Dan.

Dan looked over at Phil and sighed when Phil nodded. "Have you ever heard of Carriers?"

"Carriers? Are you talking about those men who can get pregnant?" Diane asked.

"Oh, okay... so you do know about them which makes this a little bit easier. Yes, well... surprise! I'm a Carrier," Dan said. He looked over at his mom and frowned when he saw the look on her face. She did not look very pleased. That wasn't what he expected to see.

"You must be joking," John said, his face looking disgusted.

"I-I wouldn't joke about something like this," Dan whispered.

"Dan, this is... this is all wrong. Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Diane asked with shock.

Dan slowly nodded. "I am pregnant, and with Phil's child," he said.

Diane immediately looked over at Phil. "You? You got my son pregnant," she said.

"I- w-well..." Phil began to say. He took a deep breath. "Yes because we're a gay couple and adopted a child can be very hard so we're very excited that Dan is pregnant and you should be too. There aren't many Carriers out there, like Dan said."

"Phil's right. I'm your only child and you should be happy I'm able to have children," Dan said.

"Dan, I think me and your mother both agree... it's not right that you can have children. A man shouldn't be able to have children. It's just not right," John said.

Dan scoffed and stood up from the couch. "Is that so? Well, your opinion isn't right!" He yelled.

"Daniel, don't speak to your father like that," Diane warned.

"No, I'll talk however I want to talk! God, I can't believe this. You actually think that it's wrong that a man can have pregnant? Fine, whatever! That's your opinion but I just thought you'd be supportive because you're supposed to be _my parents_!" Dan yelled.

"I want to support you honey but I just don't think any of this is right. We're sorry but... we really don't want anything to do with this... child. We wish you the best of luck and I'm sure you'll be a great parent," Diane said. Though Dan could tell by the look on her face she wasn't being very genuine about any of that.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at his mom with shock in his eyes. "Y-You're acting like it's some kind of... forget it. You know what... fine! I don't need anyway. You'll see you were wrong and you'll come begging to see this child but I won't let you," he snapped. Dan turned on his heels and started to walk out of the living room without saying another word.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. He quickly turned around and followed Dan out of the house.

"They're supposed to be my parents!" Dan cried as he stormed off the porch.

"Love, calm down... everything will be alright," Phil said calmly as he walked up to Dan.

"Everything won't be alright, Phil! God, I thought they would be supportive and be happy for me they I can have children but no! They don't even want anything to do with our baby!" Dan yelled angrily. He scoffed and shook his head, not caring that he was now crying.

Phil frowned. He turned Dan around so that they were facing each other. "That's fine. Who cares about what they think? I know that they're your parents and you're hurting right now because they're not supporting you like they should but, come on... we can't let them get in the way of this. We'll raise this baby togethe and we'll prove them wrong. They'll want to see our baby and they'll feel guilty," he said.

"I just, God! I can't stand the thought of my parents not wanting to see my baby," Dan cried. He let out a loud sob and then he fell down on his knees, feeling absolutely defeated. He didn't know what he was going to do at this point. The fact that his parents said they didn't want anything to do with the baby absolutely broke Dan's heart. He thought that they would be excited for them. Clearly he was wrong about that.

"Bear," Phil whispered. He bent down and sat in front of Dan. "We'll get through this, okay? I promise you. Everything will be okay in the long run. You'll see."

Dan looked up at Phil as more tears poured out of his eyes. "You p-promise?" He asked.

Phil gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Of course I promise," He whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a warm hug. "Don't worry about a thing, my love. Everything will be alright in the long run. We'll be okay."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Dan whispered as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

"I love you too. You know I'll always be there for you no matter what," Phil whispered, smiling when he heard Dan giggle. He pulled away from the hug and looked down at Dan. He whipped away the tears on Dan's cheeks. "Let's call a cab and go back home, yeah? We'll make some hot chocolate and we'll cuddle on the couch and watches a bunch of movies to get our minds off of everything. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Phil." Dan whispered. He wipped away more tears that slipped out of his eyes. "Can you help me stand up?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course," Phil said. He wrapped an arm around Dan and gently pulled him up. "Are you going to be okay? Like, really?" Phil asked quietly as he looked over at Dan. He didn't like seeing Dan so upset and broken up like this. He wanted to help him get better even though he knew that these next couple months weren't exactly going to be the easiest... all he knew was that it would all be worth it in the end when they finally had their baby. Their own baby.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked up at Phil with the saddest eyes Phil had ever seen. "I don't know."

"Oh, Dan. You know I'm always here for you," Phil whispered, pulling Dan closer.

"I know you are. As long as I have you, I'll be able to cope." Dan whispered.


End file.
